


Cop and Criminal

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Canonical Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Gunshot Wounds, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shooting Guns, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Richie finds out that Eddie is a criminal and breaks up with him.Please note that this is a violent story and is highly recommended, that if any of the tags trigger you, to not read it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Cop and Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt, on my Tumblr.

They were one of the biggest known gangs in American history. They got away with every crime that they committed. It had gotten to the point that the county officers and the FBI were all involved trying to shut down the organisation. With such high powered cops on their tail, the gang had made several mistakes.

Because of the pressure, many forgot to wear gloves when committing crimes; most of them had records already. It was because of them that the FBI was able to track them down and started to narrow in on the gang. 

Then there was an accidental crime committed by the youngest member, Edward Kaspbrak. He had accidentally shot his supervisor's brother.

Eddie was simply a pickpocket, stealing wallets, phones. He was only allowed to do small crimes but would help with larger crimes if they needed an extra person. He wasn't allowed a gun, and so his first day with it, they're running from the cops and instead of shooting the police car's tyres, he gets his partner in the neck. He knew that there was no turning back now he was going to die himself and his fiance was going to be beside himself. _Oh God, Richie!_ Eddie thought. It was inevitable, Richie was bound to find out about his fiance's job.

All Richie knew about Eddie's job was that he'd be gone for a month or two then would come home. He didn't know what the job entailed, but he was about to find out.

Eddie was the final piece of the FBI's puzzle. Shooting the man, only 1 week ago, led the FBI and the county officers to narrow their searches to warehouses. 

Red and blue lights lit up the far wall of the abandoned warehouse. Eddie began to tremble with fear. He wanted to be one of the members that had fled, but he was forced to stay. It was just him, his supervisor and the leader's assistant; Eddie knew there was no coming out of this alive.

He watched on nervously, as the first red and blue lights came to a stop and more and more followed. No matter how hard he tried to not think about Richie, he knew that Richie would be in amongst those officers. He knew that Richie could lose his job for hiding a criminal, but Richie didn't know. He could never bring himself to tell Richie that he was part of one of America's biggest criminal gangs, of this decade. He couldn't. Richie would've broken up with him on the spot.

*

"We surround the building, blocking their exits," Eddie heard someone shout.

Because most of the walls were rotted. There were holes in the ceiling and exterior walls, it made it easier to hear everything the officers were saying. Even though some of the walls were still solid, it felt as though they were out in the open; exposed.

The two men and woman heard footsteps walking towards all entry points. Eddie pointed his gun, shakily, to the entrance at the north end.

His supervisor pointed her gun to the west exit, and the assistant to the leader pointed his gun to the southern exit. 

There was a loud bang from the south and the FBI stormed in. "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" An FBI agent screamed. Eddie immediately threw the gun down and raised his hands above his head.

"What the fuck, dude put your hands down!" Henry, the assistant said.

"But he just - " Eddie argued, but the assistant pointed his gun towards Eddie's foot and pulled the trigger. 

Eddie yelped in pain. "PUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HANDS DOWN!" Henry screamed and Eddie put his hands down, terrified that the next bullet can go anywhere, but his foot. 

As the FBI had them surrounded in walks the Sherrif with his deputy. "Eds?" The deputy said with shock laced in his voice. Eddie couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. His fiance was the deputy on the case? Could he be any more fucked?

"Richie, I'm - " Eddie started, but Richie took the ring off his finger, throwing it. The gold ring landed right at Eddie's feet.

And that answers that. Yes, he can be more fucked. He no longer as a fiance or best friend.

"Well isn't this cute reunion?" His supervisor smirks. 

"Cate, don't," Eddie warned, but the woman still smirked. He knew what she wanted, and he couldn't. Eddie looked at his fiance (ex-fiance), his gun was pointed directly at Eddie. He couldn't fathom it. Richie was ready to shoot the damn love of his life.

"If you **kill everything dear to you, then you will know how it feels** ," Henry stated.

Henry Bowers had killed his dad a few years back, to prove his worth as an assistant.

He was the one that saught after Eddie, knowing his handy skills as a mechanic. Eddie's fingers were quick and small, perfect for a thief. Not to mention, Eddie was quick and agile after all Eddie was a runner.

Since then, Eddie was threatened, that if he left, Richie would die. 

He couldn't do what Bowers' said. Richie was his first-ever friend, his first love. Eddie wasn't cut out for this lifestyle. He was a mechanic. Not a criminal that he was forced to become.

Eddie picked up the ring and raised his hands above his head. He stepped slowly towards Richie.

"Don't, Eds, I will shoot if you come any closer," Richie said, pointing his gun up a little higher. 

"I was forced in this mess Rich, do you think I would willingly become a criminal?!" Eddie stated. "I was forced to shoot Cate's brother with a gun to my head." Eddie paused and took one more step towards Richie. "There was CCTV footage of Henry with his gun pointed at my temple."

Richie thought for a moment. Eddie saw Richie's arms shake. Just as he was about to run towards Eddie, a gunshot went off. 

Blood spurted from Eddie's abdomen and another gunshot rang through the air. Richie looked to see an FBI agent had shot Henry, killing him instantly.

"GET ME A FUCKING MEDIC!" Richie screamed, "AND FIND ME THE FOOTAGE!!" Richie fell beside Eddie, putting pressure on the wound. "Stay with me, for the love of God, stay with me!"

Eddie could feel himself drifting, he fought to stay awake, but the darkness overpowered him.

**** **** ****

He woke up in a brightly lit room, his head and stomach ached. He could feel a needle in his arm, itchy bandages wrapped around his stomach & foot, and the handcuffs around his wrists.

Where ever he was, smelt like disinfectant. "Oh, Eds, thank god!" A blurry figure said, but he could tell it was his ex-fiance.

"Where - where am I?" Eddie asked and blinked a few times trying to bypass the blurriness.

"Hospital," Richie replied. "They found the CCTV footage, and proof that Henry had forced you into the gang."

"But," Eddie said, knowing full well that there's more to be said.

"You still committed petty theft and carjackings, you're going to face about 2 years in prison." Eddie groaned, he knew it was bound to happen. "They're being lenient because you were forced, but they still have to inflict punishment."

The pair sat in silence. Richie started to bite his nails, a nervous habit that drove Eddie crazy. Eddie stared blankly at the wall in front of him, not wanting to look at Richie.

"You should have told me," Richie said. "I could've prevented this."

"It would've made it worse. They threatened to kill you." 

A nurse came in to change the dressing on Eddie's healing wound and gave him some more painkillers.

"I still want to marry you Eds," Richie said. "But it means I lose my job."

Eddie noticed the gold ring in Richie's hand.

_Richie must've pulled it from my items bag_ , Eddie thought.

He knew that there's a low chance that Richie will loose his job if he married a criminal. It just means that people would look at him differently. A guy Eddie worked with, he was a delinquent back in the day and was married to a Lawyer.

But the look on Richie's face, as soon as he walked into the warehouse, he knew.

He knew that Richie would never marry him.

And just like that, Eddie's fear came real. Richie placed the ring on the bed. He didn't leave instead, he moved over to the window staring out of it. Why didn't he leave?

Was he conflicted?

Was he weighing the pros and cons?

What was he doing?

"'Chee please talk to me," Eddie whimpered.

Richie ignored him and continued to stare blankly out the window. Eddie twisted his wrist to get the ring. "Richard, please."

"I need some time Eddie," Richie said finally. "Bye Eds."

Eddie was left with nothing but the ring.

A ring; that would never again be worn on Richard Tozier's finger.


End file.
